Warrens Recon
Transformers 2005 - Sunday, October 10, 2004, 4:19 PM ----------------------------------------------------- Jazz says, "Any 'Bots on the 'Post project, c'mon down, it's time ta get goin'. Report ta Iahex command center." Junkion Radio Broadcast says, "Is that on Earth or Cybertron?" Foxfire sighs. "Cybertron, Broadcast." Jazz says, "Cybertron, man. S'where Cineplex is." Durango says, "This is Durango, requesting transport from the Marshal Islands." Junkion Radio Broadcast says, "I am at the Autobot City Landing pad. I will wait here until someone shows up." Jazz says, "Any flyers in th' area, can ya get ahold o' Durango?" Ranger says, "Uh, sure, working on it." Junkion Radio Broadcast says, "If someone can open the space bridge, I will gladly head out." Iahex Command Center The darkened, domed building is filled with dozens of screens, showing the locations and positions of Autobot forces across the far-flung fronts of the ongoing Autobot-Decepticon war. Dozens of technicians man their stations, continually updating the information as it comes in. The room is divided into three areas: The lower area is home to the majority of the technicians and their boards and is separated from the upper part of the room by a soundproof barrier. In the middle of the room is a small tactical theater hologram area, which can be used to show the locations of all known forces and information on a planet-wide scale at once. The upper area, also soundproofed, is the domain of the Commander, where a command chair is situated so that anyone seated there has an unobstructed view of almost every screen. Along the west side of the building sets the security facility designed as part detention center, and part security director's office. Contents: Foxfire Jazz Sensor Station Posting on wall: Rules of Engagement Iahex Central Computer Foxfire pokes his head into the command center, ears perked. Jazz is the only one he sees, which earns a small scowl from the little cassette. Ah well, he can vent out his built-up frustration later. Foxy slinks inside, though unsure if he wants to let Jazz know he's there yet. Scattershot walks into the command center covered in scratches, oil, mud and some stuff that just stinks for some reason. "Reportn' for duty." The technobot takes a quick look around and realizes he's one of the few who is probably on time. Pfft buncha slackers. "So what's on the agenda boss?" Jazz remains at his post, tapping a few keys here or there-- rotating the map. Hey! It looks like the Warrens! But he's heard someone slinking in-- and then Scattershot appears, "Shot! Hey there. We gotta project t'do here-- Rodimus an' such want t'have some kinda base in th' warrens." He grins. Ever the cheerful one. "Got a few others comin'. We'll go over th'plan when they get here." Slingshot arrives from the Northern Highway to the north. Slingshot has arrived. Slingshot moves north to the Northern Highway. Slingshot has left. Scattershot looks a bit surprised "A base? In the warrens of all places? I hope you got dinobots to move all that junk around. We gonna need some serious flat ground for something like that. There is also the possibility of running into some terrorcons." The thought brings a sick grin to the techno-commander's face. Yeah there is something about technobots and terrorcons. "Which should not really be a problem since you will have /me/ to provide security and surveillance." Ranger arrives from the Northern Iahex to the south. Ranger has arrived. Ranger peers into the doorway before he actually steps into the room, he's not terribly familiar with this place, so he's making sure he's in the right place. Durango arrives from the Northern Iahex to the south. Durango has arrived. Jazz grins, "Yeah, that'd be why we thought ya might be interested in doin' duty there." He shakes his head, "Think we gotta see 'bout workin' with what we got-- there's some nice places 'round th' place that'll be good fer hidden sensors an' the like." He points to a spot on the lovely three dimensional map of the warrens. "It ain't much, but it's a start." Broadcast arrives from the Northern Iahex to the south. Broadcast has arrived. Junkion Boxcar arrives from the Northern Iahex to the south. Junkion Boxcar has arrived. Foxfire glances to Scattershot out of the corner of an optic, remembering his own encounter with Cutthroat. He really hopes Blaster took revenge for him. Anyway, back to the present conversation, the tapebot listens to Jazz, and ponders a few things. He's familar with the territory around the Warrens, especially concerning the turbo-animals that inhabitant the area. He doesn't say anything, though. Durango wanders in, still slightly disoriented, right behind Ranger. He hears Scattershot's caution, and interjects, "Scattehshot, I'd be glad teh rig us up a special suhprise to cleah some'a'that junk away." Yes, even though he's rarely used it in two-plus years, Durango is a demolitions man. Ranger has only had one or two encounters around the warrens himself, a silent wince crosses his face, perhaps a reflection of his memories of the area. Still, his aid was requested here, and he's not one to shirk. Glancing across at Durango as he speaks he offers his own comment. "If you can loosen that stuff I can aid in clearing it away. Broadcast too, right?" He glances over his shoulder, looking around for the Junkion. "Here I am to save the day! Danger Mouse! Rock the Casbah! Kibbles and Bits! Where's the beef?" yells Broadcast as he runs through. "Who shot the shot that killed JFK? How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?" He grins and bows, "Taaaaada! Live entertainment! Call 1-900-SEXY-MECH!" Jazz waves towards the new arrivals, and starts calling up something else on the map. A specific spot in the warrens! "I figure we can at least get started on th' clearin'-- it'll take a bit fer us t' do it." As far as Durango's suhprise... "Nice t'see ya-- I think we c'n use yer talents." Of course, Jazz /could/ do it himself-- but what good's being in charge, if you can't get someone else to do the work for you? "Here I am to save the day! Danger Mouse! Rock the Casbah! Kibbles and Bits! Where's the beef?" yells Broadcast as he runs through. "Who shot the shot that killed JFK? How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?" He grins and bows, "Taaaaada! Live entertainment! Call 1-900-SEXY-MECH!" Scattershot frowns at the junkion. Can't say he really likes them from a warrior point of view at least they are decent mech despite the fact they are not always serious. "Allright, let's this show on the road. That base ain't gonna built itself from the command center." Jazz waves towards the new arrivals, and starts calling up something else on the map. A specific spot in the warrens! "I figure we can at least get started on th' clearin'-- it'll take a bit fer us t' do it." As far as Durango's suhprise... "Nice t'see ya-- I think we c'n use yer talents." Of course, Jazz /could/ do it himself-- but what good's being in charge, if you can't get someone else to do the work for you? (repose) Durango nods towards Scattershot. "I agree with Scattahshot." That's all. Nothin else. Broadcast yawns at the others in the area, "We need to find out one thing.. Who is Batman? After that, sure, Jazz. We can set up a nice little love shack baby! Love shack! Love shack! It's a funky little place where Rodimus and Arcee get together!" He tilts his head at the others, with both hands up into the air, "Hey, what about the sewers? Like can we, Sensei, return to the sewers? I got a feeling I have some pizza left in the fridge." He smiles at something now. "So, Jazz, tell us more about this baby. We all want to know where and how we are tio makee it.." He stretches his words into something so fast that Blurr would only understand it. "Scattershot!Weshouldreallygetout.." He pauses, "Scattershot, do we even have the Legos to make this base?" Foxfire just stares at Broadcast. "I think I'm gonna need a translator," is all he says. Ranger blinks at the seemingly nonsensical comments from Broadcast as he runs into the room the room. "I'll...take that as a 'Yes?'" He turns again as the question comes up. "Interesting question, how are our supplies for this? Should we be looking to cannibalise what we can of the material at the site, or clear the lot and use fresh stuff?" Scattershot shrugs at Broadcast "Dunno about legos this ain't my gig bub. I am just 'round to help out and keep the bad guys at bay." With that said the technobot heads out for the warrens. Travel spam Warrens Looking down, you see the The Warrens. Ratty little buildings turn this area of Cybertron into a maze of steel and iron. Shadows lie everywhere, large enough to hide whole armies.The smell of fear and death lies heavily in this area, Autobots rarely come to this area, for violence often occurs as Transformers attempt to subsist on what they can find or take. Contents: Junkion Boxcar(#7172 Vaep) Broadcast Foxfire Ranger Jazz Durango Look-Out Spire The porsche leads! Yes! he can lead! Sometimes, anyhow. At any rate, there's a bit of driving, and climbing, and sneaking around to be done before the site selected for the post is reached. Yes! Starfighter follows the convoy from high above and runs some quick summary scans to see if there are other large moving objects in the area say...a prowling terrorcon or some other nasty wasty. "Nothing unusual from up here. Area looks clear for work." The starfighter banks to left and begins a big circle look at the perimeter that will be established around the construction site. Ranger glances over his shoulders every few moments. Is he paranoid, or merely carefully on guard? Nope, the way he starts at a slight noise lets you know it's paranoia. Peering suspiciously into shadows as he passes them, he is content to follow until they reach...wherever it is they're building. Durango provides a nice bookend to Ranger's paranoia, optics constantly scanning their surroundings not only for enemies, but for hiding places should one appear. Years of guerilla training had taught him well. Likewise, he says nothing, but follows the convoy westerly. Broadcast remains silent for a few moments. He is tugging a boxcar behind him. It may be a good thing that Foxfire knows his way around, including underground passages and the like...which, unfortunately, are probably much too big for anyone who's not a cassette. It isn't until the destination is reached that the fox tape becomes aware that he's being followed. Ears lowered slightly, and a frown on his muzzle, he peers over his shoulder...and into the face of a rather large turbo-hound. "...Slag." Yes, it's the same one that he'd gotten into a scrap with several days ago. Debris is everywhere. Actually, not all the underground passages are too small for the larger bots to sneak through. As Jazz and Sideswipe proved a while back. Er. Neither of them was in any condition to report after that one, so probably not many know about it. Either way, Jazz is trying to be sneaky, which isn't easy with a large troupe of non-ninja types following behind ya. Eh. Style counts-- at least he's making the whole thing look easy. Though he still wants to yell 'WHEEE', while sliding down one of the debris hills. "Not gonna be easy, but I figure if we put a li'l effort in, it won't take as long." Those hills are meant for sliding. Ranger is startled out of his nervous shadow-watching as Jazz speaks. "Uh, yeah," is the astounding contribution he has to give to the conversation, but wait, there's more! "So, you explosives types know where to blow, huh?" From what dazzling heights does this Autobot speak down from? Perhaps we shall never know. Durango knows where to blow...and how! "Right-o, Rangah. I figya right'n the centeh of it all..blow the debris outwehds..thing is, I'm gonna need everyone teh bugger, else yeh' likely to land arse-up past the stump." Foxfire possesses some of the instincts of a normal turbo-fox; that's probably due to being modeled after one, or it could be something else entirely. Nonetheless, the little cassette takes off at a full run, the turbo-hound close on his heels. He darts around and through the legs of his comrades, desperately trying to escape. "A little help, please!" he exclaims, before darting into a hole after the hound snaps at him. So much for being silent. Starfighter looks down having heard 'help' or 'whelp' "Is everything allright down there? I can see most of the ground but there is much crap piled around I cannot guarantee that I can see everything. Are we there yet?" Yeah he's starting to be annoying and hopefully it won't get any worse...I hope? Ranger raises one hand to his face wearily. Mickey Mouse operation? We aren't even Betty Boop. Leaping into the air he flips over, transforms and looms intimidatingly over the turbo-hound. After all, if they haven't been noticed by now then he figures they're not /going/ to be. Panels shift at such an incredible speed that they seem to blur and....expand? until a large transport rests before you. Durango's first instinct is to just shoot the thing..to wound, of course, but still. Regardless, it looks like Ranger has it under control, so he goes about the business of building a bomb. Starfighter transforms and lands near the designated spot. The technobot takes a little stoll around the area looking at the ground the debris. What has to go and what can stay and what can stay until when and stuff like that. Scattershot looks pretty relaxed, no weapons in hand but you notice the shoulder-mounted turret guns scanning the area almost on a subcounsious level. "Allright let's just make sure that this is really where we want to setup and after that we will split the tasks." With the traditional sound, Scattershot unfolds into his robot mode. The turbo-hound, apparently, is a bit too large to fit inside the hole, so it's busy pawing and scratching at it, trying to reach the smaller fox tape. The mechanical dog growls at Ranger, as he's just a distraction at this point...until he transforms, that is. The hound yelps and flees, knowing better than to pick on something larger than itself. Once the hound is gone, Foxfire pokes his head out of the hole, and sighs. "Stupid mutt," he mutters, and as he emerges, he adds, "Thanks, bud," to Ranger. He perks his ears, wondering where Jazz went, but shrugs it off. "We gonna blow things up?" he asks hopefully, excited at a chance to put his function to good use. Autobot Shuttle emits an audible sigh, or is it perhaps simply the sound of his engines powering down as he reverts to his primary form. "You're welcome." He replies, although Foxfire has wandered off to the bomb guys' encampment. He shrugs to himself and wanders over as well, mildly curious. Panels shift at such an incredible speed that they seem to blur and....contract? until the Autobot Ranger stands before you Scattershot looks at four particular pieces of scrap. All of them relatively tall...gestalt tall practicly. Them pieces are not perfect but they will do for part of the plan anyway. "Allright first thing. We need to keep this construction as discreet as possible meaning we keep the bomb thing to a minimum. Cut what you can and move it out of the way. It's too problematic use a small bomb to crack the pieces. We do not want to attract /too much/ attention. Remeber that the Decepticons have a space station above cybertron and they can get a good glimpse at us from there if we make too much flash and bangs." Durango is off to the side with a collection of tiny bombs in various states of creation. And one big one, just in case. Scattershot paces a bit around the area "Second we will need some sort of cover or camouflage to keep this construction under wraps. Here's the plan. We will use an old terran trick. We will use some metal variant of the ghillie net. Ranger you are in charge of the net. It does not have to be HUGE but has to at least cover most of the construction so that from above things would look 'normal' at a glance. Foxfire, your job will be to fetch small pieces of metal. Rods, plates, tubes, /little/ things which Ranger will tie to the net to help break the silhouette. Durango and I will work on clearing some ground so we at least have a decent flat surface to work on. Questions?" Foxfire does, however, hear Ranger's response, and just smiles to himself. He peers over to Scattershot, figuring that since Jazz is nowhere to be found, the Technobot's in charge for the time being. And apparently his assumption is correct. "Uh, no, no questions from me." He grins a little, and bounds away from his comrades, to carry out his assignment...which involves him digging through piles of debris and running around all over the area. Oh, and he slides down a hill, too, on his back. Looks like fun. Scattershot goes to work picking up a weird block of metal thing. Looks like one third of an shuttle's engine or something. After struggling a bit to balance it the autobot heads of over to the /crap spot/ and dumps it there then proceeds to remove plates and other objects so as to be able to actually see the ground. Ranger nods as Scattershot speaks and turns his mind to the task of constructing a 'ghillie' net, not something he's been called upon to do before. First thing first, construct a net. A net. How the blazes do you construct a net? With a jagged shard of metal, he begins scratching out a few thoughts on the ground in front of him. Durango now has a tidy pile of low-yield explosives, which he leaves, and begins to move pieces of metal from one place to another, seemingly ad-hoc. After a while, when he has enough piles, he takes them one by one to the crap pile, as it were. Rinse, lather, repeat. Foxfire has found something! Now he just needs to retrieve it. Which, of course, he does so by clamping his jaws down upon it, and tugging. He manages to get the object loose after a few moments, and, satisfied, bounds back over to the others with his prize: a metal pipe of some sort. "This good?" He'll go back and find more, obviously, but he can only carry so much at one time. Ranger has ascertained that he'll need threads or fine wires of some sort. How /does/ he do it? Right, now where can he find that. Oh well, the pile of stuff to attach (and how does he do /that/) is growing, anyway. ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *